Brainwash
by RTF88
Summary: A new villain is coming, but Robin is missing. Will the other Titans be ready to face...Robin? The Titans seem to have another traitor, but do they? After Terra, they're not so forgiving. (Does not include Terra)
1. Sleepless

Chapter 1

Sleepless

4:25 was not a good time for any of the Titans to still be up, but him in particular. And anyways, he just couldn't get to sleep. Nothing in particular was bothering him, but every time he tried to go to sleep, he just couldn't. After fighting Cinderblock, who they'd spotted stealing on their way home from the Titans East Tower, the other Titans had went to bed long ago.

When he got home, all he could think about was Slade, because Cinderblock usually worked for him. Just thinking about his psychotic foe caused another sleepless night. He tried to make himself tired, but only infomercials were seen on TV, and the only food was Beast Boy's tofu that was green looking and wiggling.

_Ugh. Probably not the best thing to eat. Maybe I'll order some pizza. Why fight the sleeplessness? I suppose the others think I'm an insomniac._ "Now where's that pizza menu for Tony's?

Finally, he spotted it under a sleeping Silkie. As he wondered what he would order, he silently dialed the number.

"Tony's Pizza Place. How can I help you today? Or should I say tonight? What kind of person calls at 4:30 in the morning?"

_For once, I don't have to think about what the other Titans want to eat._ "One medium pizza with pepperoni, double cheese, light on the sauce, and a small size of barbeque chicken wings."

"Pickup or delivery?"

"Pickup."

"Under what name?"

"Robin."

"Your order will be ready in 15-20 minutes, Robin."

"Thanks."

Robin put down the phone, turned off the TV, and grabbed his motorcycle helmet he had so carelessly thrown on the couch. He took one last look around the Tower, and left as silently as possible.

Up in her room, Raven was awoken as she mentally felt one of the Titans leave the Tower. She looked at the clock to see what time it was.

"4:30? Where would a Titan go at 4:30 in the morning? And which one?"

The last question was the easiest of all to answer. _Robin. It has to be him. Who else would be up at this ungodly hour but our own Titan-insomniac?_

Raven heard the roar of his motorcycle starting up and knew she had been right. She went to the window to see Robin leave.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Silently and slowly, the black bird that was Raven followed Robin until he stopped.

_Tony's. Guess he just got hungry. And who could honestly blame him? The only thing I saw in the fridge lately was something of Beast Boy's._ Raven turned around and headed home.


	2. Communications

A/N: Sorry for not making one of these the last time. This is my first fanfic ever, so I'm not used to everything yet. Thanks to those (2, I believe) that reviewed:

**gothic kid 13**: That was good. Why couldn't Raven get brain washed too? Just kidding.

**GDeacur**: Not much to say, interesting start. Good spelling and all. I'll keep reading.

The first two chapters aren't very action packed, but the story picks up in chapters 3 and 4. My name, RTF88 is just a shortened form of my name on the IMDB Teen Titans message board, which is RobinTitansFan88. I was just too lazy to write it out again. Please keep reviewing, I appreciate it.

Chapter 2  
Communications

Robin

Robin turned around because he felt someone watching him. All he could see was a bird flying away towards the Tower.

_Now's not the best time to get delusional, Robin. You remember what happened last time you thought something was there and it wasn't._

He turned back around and headed into the 24/7 pizza place. As he walked into the pizzeria, he noticed there was only one other person there, and that was the person at the counter waiting to get his order.

"Pickup under Robin."

"That'll be $12.97."

After he paid, he took his food and went to an outside table. As he sat down to eat, he also took off his communicator and placed it in the open pizza box. He wanted it on hand, in case he saw any trouble.

He took a bite of his pizza and tried to empty his mind. It wasn't the easiest thing to do. The Titans latest battles and experiences kept popping into his head, along with numerous, never-ending questions.

_Raven beats me in the mind-emptying department every time, _he chuckled softly.

Having failed emptying his mind, he gave up and let pictures and questions go by in his head. A picture of Red X went by his brain instantly went back to work, and any thoughts of sleep went right back where they came from. _Forget it, me. As long as he doesn't show up around here anytime soon, I don't have a problem with him right now. Oh great, now he's got me talking to myself._

Robin once again felt someone watching him, and this time when he turned around, he saw that a little girl that looked about nine was looking at him and his pizza. She was wearing ratty, old clothes that didn't really match and her long, black hair was all messy and tangled up. He also noticed she was shivering. _It is pretty cold out here tonight. I can't imagine being out here without my cape. Then again, she has to live like this every day._

"Hey, do you want a slice of pizza or something?"

The little girl jumped and looked shocked. "Are you talking to me?"

"Is there something strange about that?"

"Your kind of people don't usually talk to my kind. Instead, we get funny looks, like we're freaks."

_For a girl of what looked to be about nine, she was pretty observant._

"Well, do you want a slice?"  
"Sure."

"I'm Robin. What's your name?"

"Ari."

"That's a nice name."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, and then he noticed she was still shivering.

"You look cold. Do you want to where my cape? It's actually pretty warm."

"Thanks, Robin. I'm freezing. Usually normal people aren't so nice."

"I guess you can't really call me and my friends normal."

"Why not? Are you homeless, too? Because you don't look it."

"No, but we're in a special team called the Teen Titans."

"You're a Teen Titan? I've heard of you guys before! You kick everyone's butt real good! Thanks for the pizza, Robin."

"You're welcome. And if you ever need anything or just a place to sleep, don't hesitate to call. We live in the giant T just outside of town."

"Thanks again, Robin."

"Wait, hang on a second." He realized the mistake he had made in inviting her to Titans Tower. "Take this card."

The card was a small business-like card that had a picture of the Tower and a ferry. It read _Admit One_. Underneath that, there was a small scribble. Ari supposed it was Robin's signature, as the only letter she could make out was an R.

"Just use it if you ever want to visit," Robin explained.

"Cool! Thanks, Robin!"

"Bye, Ari."

"Bye, Robin."

He watched her walk away to wherever she was going with his cape still around her shoulders and ate a few more bites of pizza. He could feel himself getting tired, so he decided it was probably time to head home. _Don't wanna fall asleep on the way._ He closed the boxes and threw them in the garbage. Before he could pick up his helmet, he saw the guy from the counter running towards him.

"Hey, wait! You're a Titan, aren't you? _Gee, I wonder how he could tell? I mean you just see tons of people in the city wearing green tights and black masks. _"Do you want something to drink? It's on the house."

"Sure."

The guy handed him a pop. Robin took off the cover and straw and drank it in one gulp.

"Thanks."

"No problem man."

Robin picked up his helmet, and walked over to his bike. Step by step, he started to get dizzy and everything started spinning. His body ached and he could barely keep himself up. The vision of his bike was getting blurry, and before long his sight was totally gone. _What's going on?_ Soon he couldn't stand at all, and he passed out on the ground.

"Nighty-night, Robin."


	3. Memory

A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys!

**TheOneBlueGecko**: Hey, I like the story so far and can not wait until more starts to happen. Yeah so write more soon. Although why didn't the pizza guy give him the drink earlier? Why did he wait?

**GDeacur**: Very nice. I really like your writing style, and I thought Robin's interaction with the homeless kid was interesting. I can't say I've ever read any situations like that before. Originality is good, even in fanfiction! PS, I didn't mean to insinuate that your first chapter was bad in any way. I just meant that it was an introduction, as all stories should have, so I had nothing to say yet. Keep it up!

DISCLAIMER: I forgot about this before. Does any 16-year-old really own the Teen Titans? I didn't think so. But I do own the video game in this chapter, Super Ninja Monkey Racing 6 (at least I think so). I like to play it in my head. I'm not very good at it though. But I'd still wipe out BB.

Chapter 3  
Memory

The Titans

Starfire impatiently looked at the clock again. 12:16. Where was Robin?

"Hey, has anyone seen Robin? I'm totally ready to kick his butt in Super Ninja Monkey Racing 6."

"Beast Boy, when will you give it up? Robin beats you every time."

"Hey! You just need a positive attitude. Maybe I can beat him today!"

"Yeah, right. You can't beat me or Robin so give it up! We could beat you with our hands tied behind our back, super tired and/or unconscious! And judging by the look of Robin's bed, he's definitely one of the three."

"You guys are just jealous because all the ladies love me," Beast Boy retorted.

"Please, Cyborg, might you know where our friend is?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Star. Maybe he woke up before all of us and went to kick some bad guy butt."

"But why would Robin go kick the butt without us? And if there was trouble, wouldn't we have woken up anyways?"

"She's got you there, Cy. No, no, come on, turn car, watch out for that monkey!"

"So Robin probably never came back last night."

_Whoops. I forgot they don't know. Well, Beast Boy doesn't know anything, but..._

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, where has our friend gone?" Starfire was really getting worried now.

"I saw him leave at about 4:30 last night or morning or whatever you wanna call it. I followed him and I saw him go in Tony's, so I turned around and came back home. I don't think there's anything wrong with getting pizza when you can't sleep."

"Pizza? But there's my perfectly good tofu in the fridge!"

"You mean the green and wriggling slop? I fed that to Silkie this morning. I didn't know it was yours, or that it was tofu," Starfire apologized.

"Aw man! That stuff was supposed to last me a while. I'm all out of money!"

"Beast Boy, if you had eaten it, you probably would've died…Thanks a lot Starfire," Raven said.

"Can we focus guys? We need to figure out where Robin is now. His communicator is jammed. So we should probably start with Tony's."

"I really don't see what the problem is. Robin's practically an insomniac. I don't know how he does it, but he clearly doesn't sleep very much. Obviously, he must do this all the time. What's so different about today?"

"Well, Robin has been gone for about…8 hours now."

"Not to mention his whole 'Robin gone psycho' on all of us last week. Hey, while we're at Tony's, we'll get a pizza, right? What? It's not my fault Starfire fed my tofu to Silkie."

Robin

But Robin wasn't at Tony's. As a matter of fact, he wasn't even conscious…

As he regained consciousness, his head hurt him so bad he thought it would explode. Every part of his body hurt, and it even hurt to open his eyes. He opened them as slow as he could, and when they were fully open, all the pain he had was suddenly gone.

"Uhh…where am I? How did I get here? And…who am I?"

He couldn't remember anything. As hard as he tried, he just couldn't remember. His mind was a blank.

"Don't you know your own name? You're Robin. And you work for me."

"Who are you?"

"Now don't tell me you've forgotten me?"

"I can't place your face. Can't you just tell me your name?"

He smiled behind his mask. This was going to be easier than he'd thought. "Slade. But you can call me master, as you usually do."

"It doesn't ring a bell."

"Well now that's a shame. But we'll fix that right up, won't we?"

"What happened to me? Why don't I remember anything?"

"Why, you had an accident. Don't you remember? The Teen Titans the cause of it."

"Teen Titans?"

"Our worst enemy. They're always trying to stop us. But we won't let them next time, will we Robin?"

"Well, if they're the reason I don't remember anything, then no. They won't stop…whatever it is we do."

"Why, we do all sorts of things, Robin. And stealing important weapons is one of our favorites. Now that you're awake, are you ready to do some more stealing?"

"Of course. It's what I do, isn't it?"

"That's exactly right, Robin. But just look at those clothes. They won't do at all. If I were you, I'd be pretty mad."

"Why?"

"Because those Titans are the cause of everything wrong with you today. Your memories, your clothes. Now then, there's some clothes in the other room. Put them on, and we'll get started."

"What about the mask? Do I still wear it?"

"Of course. So they don't know who you really are. Now go put on those clothes and get ready to go."


	4. Surprise

A/N: Thanks to those who did review! I always enjoy reading them! And thanks to GDeacur, who has reviewed all the chapters.

**Mystyre**: Very, very clever. How smart of Slade to finally get the picture. Your writing style is good and the idea is awesome. Update soon.

**GDeacur**: I would have to suggest that in your more lengthy dialogue bits, you give some sort of indication as to who is speaking. Put: Raven said,"xyz". Instead of just "xyz". I got confused a few times! Anyways, good stuff, though I sorta saw the whole Slade thing coming. Keepitup.

**TheOneBlueGecko**: I am really finding the story interesting so far. I though the whole interaction between Robin and Slade was interesting. I can't wait to see how the titans react to Robin as he is now. Yeah, so please write more whenever you have time.

**rixietrixie91**: O MY LORD!  
plz make this slash b/w robin and slade! this is so good! CONTINUE!

**Alexnandru Van Gordon**: Darn--that's evil. But I like whats happening--so just continue and update before I have a heart attack!AJH!  
-Standing ovation

_Thanks, guys! And don't worry. I have time, time, and nothing but time. I actually wrote a lot of these three chapters on a vacation recently. Sorry about any confusing dialog, I promise to fix that. And oh my god, seeing Alexnandru respond to my story! I'm sorry, but I love your stories and sorta think of you as a bit of a celebrity! I had like a panic attack when I saw yours. Ok, onto the chapter!_

DISCLAIMER: I own the "scruffy teenager." And Mr. Callahan. Today, scruffy teenager, tomorrow, the Titans! Just kidding. I really don't own them.

Chapter 4  
Surprise

The Titans arrived at Tony's at about 2:00. Tony's was the place to go for pizza, so it was busy as usual. Everyone knew the Titans, so the other people moved out of their way as they headed for the counter.

"OK, can we get…"

"Beast Boy!" The Titans all shouted at him.

"Sorry! I'm hungry!" _Gotta focus on the mission, BB. You can do it. Just don't think about the boxes and boxes of pizza and chicken wings everywhere. Except I'm a vegetarian, and I hate meat. Uh oh, getting side tracked again. Plan of ignoring food is not working very good._

"As you can tell, we're missing our leader. Who was working at the counter last night at…"

"4:30-ish?" Raven finished for Cyborg.

"Umm, hold on," the scruffy teenager responded. He disappeared for a moment and returned with what appeared to be the manager and a big chart.

"I am the manager here. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, Mr. …"

"Callahan."

"Mr. Callahan. Our leader, Robin, has disappeared. It seems this was the last place he was seen."

"Here it is, Cyborg," The cashier called. "The person you're looking for is Ruben Goldsmith."

"Do you have an address?"

"194 Horton La…" Suddenly, the Titans' communicators went off.

Robin

"Don't you worry about a thing, Robin. Those Titans will show up. You just worry about getting that weapon for now."

"Loud and clear. Those scumbags will pay for what they did to me."

"That's right, my boy. Now hurry. The Titans are headed your way."

The Titans

"So, who's the villain this time? Mumbo again? Red X?" Beast Boy asked.

"Didn't say. Besides, Mumbo mostly robs banks and jewelry stores. Let's just get over there and kick some butt. We gotta find…"

Starfire gasped. "Robin."

_Sorry about the extremely short chapter. The next chapter might take a little longer, but I promise to have it up in the next day or two. If I don't,_

_that means the discipline report from my school came, and I was grounded off the computer._

_Please review!_

_RTF88_


	5. Unbelievable

A/N: First off: the reviews.

**Alexnandru Van Gordon**: Celebrity? Nah--I just write a lot. Although, thank you for the compliment. My stories are no better than yours, and I don't know why people keep telling me that...hm...Victor is creating a conspiracy against me. He's just trying to cover it all up, isn't he?...hm...  
Anyhow--SHORT! Ah! Oh well, it was interesting enough that I liked it, and I'm glad you have the Titans on the case ASAP. I've read some stories where the Titans don't go looking for him until half-way through the story. You show their true concern for him. And the robbery? This will be sweet. Just wait, Titans,--you're in for the surprise of your life...he he he...sorry, I'm acting evil again because I'm bedridden at home with a busted knee and a sore throat. Update ASAP and that will make me really happy...Please?...

**Elihu**: "That's right, my boy." Rarely do people examine the relationship between Robin and Slade as one of embittered father/son. There's potential here.

Ok, now to respond to you guys and show I respect your opinions. Because I do, I really do. We don't actually see him stealing, the Titans showed up right after that, though. Sorry, Alexnandru. If you want, I'll send you like a Chapter 4 1/2, where the robbery would take place. And when I first thought of the story, I had originally made the main villian Mad Mod, because I figured his crazy cane could brainwash Robin. Once I started writing the story, I changed the villian to Slade because he seemed more evil and he has a purpose for brainwashing Robin. However, I had already written some notes for the story, and that included some stuff they would say. I believe the "my boy" actually came from something Mad Mod would say. I think it was actually "my duckie." Needless to say, when I changed the villian from Mad Mod to Slade, I had to change things a bit.

Ok, sorry I went off on a bit of a tangent. I ask you guys to please, please, PLEASE review this chapter. If you don't, I'm not updating until I get at least one review. So ha! Just kidding, I will anyways because I like seeing my story online. In case anyone was wondering (although I don't know if I already said it) this story idea came from Beast Boy. Thanks BB!

Chapter 5  
Unbelievable

Robin

"The Titans are right behind you, Robin."

"So? They can't stop me. No one can."

Slade smiled back at his hideout. "I just thought you'd might like to mess with their head a little," he said.

"Hmm. Now that you mention it, that would actually put some more fun in my day. What do I have top do?"

"I hear that had a bit of trouble with a girl named…now what was it? Oh yes. Terra. All you have to do is repeat after me."

He heard one of the two girls gasp and say something. He didn't quite catch it, but she sure sounded surprised.

The Titans

The Teen Titans, for once, didn't leap into battle. Instead, they just stood their looking at their 'leader.' He was dressed in all black, similar to his old costume; at least, it looked like it was made of the same material, but he had no cape nor was he a walking traffic signal and there were strips of metal armor on some parts of his body. As a matter of fact, now that they thought about it, it looked a lot like his costume when he was…

_Why do I feel the invisible, not to mention dead, hand of Slade behind this?_ Beast Boy wondered.

"OK dude, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"You think after Terra, you would recognize a traitor by now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't tell me you guys actually thought Terra was the only traitor?"

"Please, Robin, I think we are misunderstanding you. What do you mean?" Starfire inquired.

Starfire gasped. "No."

"You better believe it. Now I admit, the idea does take some time getting used to, because why would you guys think your own leader was also a traitor?"

"You're lying. If you and Terra were both working for Slade, why are she and Slade gone, but you're still here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, but it was all Terra's idea. We both knew you guys were getting suspicious, and we knew we had to do something about it. She insisted I complete the job, and she be left behind. Her exact words to me were 'Robin, they know. They know someone is going around behind their backs. Raven, especially. But they don't know there is more than one, and I think she thinks that I'm that one. So let me do it. They can think I am the only one. If I have to go, I have to go. And if you love me like I love you, you'll let me go.' Slade caught wind of it, too. He said he would rather lose one apprentice than both. Even though it did end up cost him his life, too. And what a shame. I thought about giving it up, all of it, but Terra's words always came back to me."

The Titans stood shocked after Robin's statements. Only Beast Boy and Starfire had an expression on their faces besides surprise. Starfire was clearly hurt and somewhat angry at him. Beast Boy, however, was absolutely furious.

"You're lying. Terra would never-,"

"Oh please, Beast Boy, how many times have I heard that? 'Terra would never do this, Terra would never do that.' Don't you ever get tired of defending someone who only pretended to like you and betrayed you for Slade?"

Now Beast Boy was as dazed as the rest of the Titans. Robin, however, was just getting impatient. As was Slade.

"Hurry up, Robin. Use the weapon you just stole."

_What do we do,_ Raven asked Cyborg mentally. She left open the pathway in her mind so he could answer.

_I guess we'll have to attack. It seems Robin is and has been, a villain. Something seems suspicious here, but I guess we'll have to figure it out later. Give the others the word._

"Teen Titans g-" Cyborg started to say.

That was as far as he got. They saw Robin hold up his arm and caught a glimpse of a weapon similar to the one he had around his wrist when he was Slade's apprentice, except it seemed like a miniature version, and it completely blended in with the rest of his outfit, which explained why they hadn't noticed earlier. The last thing they saw was a bright, blinding white light, and then everything went away.

_I mentioned Terra (okay, more than just mentioned Terra) because I wanted to make the Titans upset(especially BB and Star. Note to self: must remember to apologize to BB. After all he gave me the idea for the story, and what do I do to him? Have Robin stab him in the heart. Although not literally.) Like I said before, review. Or else!_


End file.
